


fearless (welcome trench)

by hdsoull



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Demaverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdsoull/pseuds/hdsoull
Summary: Tyler is ready to start a new phase of his life. One where he is free.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 4





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> once again, sorry for any grammatical mistakes! english isn't my native language.

The day is almost over when Tyler and Josh decide to stop by a small lake. 

They've been walking in the bright sunshine for most of the day, so a break is not a bad idea. 

They both set up their tents and take off their boots before going inside. 

Josh removes his handkerchief from his face.

Tyler watches him. Josh's freckles are nice, he decides.

"Why are you staring at me?" Josh says, his tone is playful.

"Oh nothing, I just missed you. It's been a while since we've seen each other," says Tyler nostalgically.

Josh smiles in understanding. He missed him too.

They stare at each other for a few more minutes before deciding it's time to sleep. 

The tent isn't very big so they decide to huddle as close to each other as possible. 

It's just to keep warm', Tyler thinks, even though he knows it's not true.

So much has happened between them that Tyler doesn't know how to approach the conversation. All Tyler wishes he could do right now is kiss Josh again like that first time, when Tyler was a rookie trying to escape the clutches of the bishops, he remembers the union of those soft lips and how much he misses that feeling.

"You're thinking," Josh says. It's not a question and Tyler sighs.

"I just feel like so much has happened between us," Tyler begins, his voice almost underneath a murmur. "I want us to get back to normal. I want something to exist between us again.

"There's already something between us, we just need to work on it Tyler. I missed you, so much. I'm willing to work hard so that we have something between us, and you?" Josh mumbles.

Tyler's heart freezes and his throat tightens at the familiar sensation of crying. All his words go out of his mouth, so he just nods in Josh's direction. They both smile and Josh takes Tyler's waist to bring him closer, making Tyler rest on his chest. 

And Tyler feels at home again, Josh's constant heartbeat brings him peace, and with a last breath, he passes his arm to rest on Josh's stomach, and falls asleep. 

Tomorrow would be another day.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh have some fun before starting their journey again.

Waking up next to a warm body is not something that Tyler expects. 

He used to feel cold at night while he was in Dema, but now he realizes that everything that happened there is now in the past. No more worries. 

Although they still have a long way to go, Tyler feels closer to Trench every day. He can feel the energy.

His thoughts are interrupted by Josh, who stirs a little, waking up in the process.

"Good morning" he says in a sleepy voice and Tyler thinks he might die right there because 'god, his voice sounds so hoarse when he wakes up'

Every coherent thought leaves his mind when he feels soft lips pressed against his forehead, in an innocent and sweet kiss. Tyler smiles at Josh and Josh gestures back before getting up and preparing for a new day.

Tyler watches Josh's back muscles contract as he ties his bootlaces and all he wants to do is touch him even though he mentally represses himself because of how desperate he looks.

When they're both fully dressed, they go out to get some wood to build a fire and eat breakfast. 

Sitting on the grass is much more comfortable than on the concrete at Dema, Tyler decides.

It is also more comfortable to have breakfast with someone at your side. Especially if it's Josh.

-

The breakfast is not very complex but a cup of tea and a piece of bread is enough to make Tyler not hungry anymore. 

Josh eats in silence, but it's not an uncomfortable silence, he just likes to eat in peace and reflect on his day while having another cup of tea. Josh is a great thinker, Tyler decides.

When breakfast is over, they put all the provisions in Josh's backpack, who is very focused on his task until he hears the sound of a piece of clothing falling to the grass. He looks up to see Tyler without his jacket and boots. 

"What are you doing?" Josh looks at him in confusion.

"I'm going to swim, isn't it obvious?" Tyler says, rolling his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. And with that last sentence, he turns his back on Josh to continue undressing.

And a few seconds later, Josh finds himself face to face with Tyler's soft, naked butt. Josh would have liked to appreciate the view a little more (Tyler has a nice ass, he won't deny it) but suddenly Tyler jumps into the lake, making the water splash his boots. 

Tyler emerges from under the water with a smile and looks at Josh before he starts swimming.

Josh lets out a chuckle before he starts undressing to go into the lake with Tyler.

Tyler watches Josh's movements without the slightest bit of embarrassment, and smiles as he jumps into the water. 

They swim together for a few minutes, splash water on each other with their hands, and in an impulse of confidence, Tyler approaches Josh to kiss him. 

Josh doesn't walk away so Tyler takes a little more confidence to put his arms around Josh's neck and bring him closer. Josh smiles into the kiss and hugs Tyler around the waist causing both of them to blush like teenagers.

A few more minutes pass before they both decide it's time to get out of the water and prepare to make their way to Trench.

They disarm the camp and once they have everything equipped, they resume their journey. Their interlocking hands don't let go for the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post another chapter but I'm not sure yet, anyways hope u liked this :D

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! remember to follow me on tumblr i'm hdsoull.
> 
> hope u have a nice day :D


End file.
